


Perfect Morning

by xvav (lieutenantaclassi)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenantaclassi/pseuds/xvav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you do, James, sell your soul for huge junk?”<br/>“I didn't have to since the military paid for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr to write morning sex and/or cuddles and I was just going to write cuddles but then I thought that I might as well take this as a chance to get back into writing smut... SO HERE YOU GO. ENJOY.

Qrow yawned as he stretched out his limbs. He was feeling surprisingly good. He hadn't had sex for a while since he had been out on mission for months, but now he remembered how much he loved it. A smile found its way to his face and he glanced over at James who was lying on his back, snoring lightly. Qrow hadn't even realized that he had an arm draped around James. He shuffled a bit closer and sighed, just happy to be able to wake up next to his lover once more. 

James hummed as he felt Qrow put his head on his chest, “G'morning...”

Qrow snorted, “Good morning to you too,” he lightly said and put his leg over James's leg, not caring particularly much if it was comfortable or not for James, “Slept well?”

“Mm,” James let out and yawned loudly, “More than well. Haven't slept so well in a long time.”

“Me neither,” Qrow murmured and grinned as he snuggled up even more to James, “That's the magic of sex.”

“You might have a pont," James mumbled and opened his eyes, "It's been a long time."

Qrow smirked, "And what you got to see yesterday is nothing compared to the things I want to do with you. We need to catch up."

Even though he said it jokingly, they both knew that there was an serious undertone to it. Both of them were very busy men and Qrow rarely had the time to come to Atlas, and even if he did have time it wasn't certain that James was available. But now Qrow had an entire week that he could spend in Atlas, and he was going to make every day count, because there was no telling how long it would be before they'd see each other next time.

“So if we're catching up... will I get to hear more of what you want us to do?” James asked with a suggestive look on his face. 

Qrow shrugged and ran his hand town James's torso, along the trail where flesh met metal. He stopped and let his fingers linger just above James's crotch before continuing. He was not disappointed when he found James's erect cock in his hand. 

“Morning wood, Ironwood?” Qrow teasingly said. 

“Would appear so,” James said with a roll of his eyes but he gasped lightly as Qrow started to stroke his cock slowly, “You?”

“What do you think is poking your hip?”

James snorted, “A gun?”

"Are you getting so old that you're mixing up our weapons? Nah, there isn't a gun or a scythe in my pocket, not that I have any pockets at the moment..." Qrow murmured and looked at James's face as he rolled his thumb over the slit of James's cock, making him gasp. Qrow closed in next to James's ear and whispered, "I'm just _really_  happy to see you." 

Before James had any time to comment, Qrow crawled up on top of him and reached over to the nightstand at James's side and pulled out the tube of lubrication he had in there. He squirted some into his hand and then positioned himself on top of James, straddling him.

“Have anyone ever ridden you?” Qrow asked with a grin on his face as he took some of the lubrication from his left hand into his right, and proceeded with stroking James's cock again.

James groaned and shook his head, “No...”

Qrow smirked in satisfaction as James's back arched slightly. He was being a tease now, stroking him slowly. Qrow brought his other to his ass, circling his fingers around before working them in. He still felt a tiny bit sore from last night, but it was the kind of soreness he enjoyed. As he kept preparing himself he never looked away from James's flushed face. Once upon a time Qrow would have been embarrassed by doing this to himself when someone else looked, but he was adult and he knew what he liked and he did certainly know what this was doing to James. 

“Qrow, you are -”

“Hot, I know,” Qrow let out a laugh and slipped his fingers out of himself and crawled up a bit. He hoisted himself up slightly above James's crotch, “If you could be a sweetie and hold up your dick for me?” 

James forced back a laugh but did as Qrow said, “That didn't sound very sexy, Qrow.”

“Your dick is still hard,” Qrow said with a shrug as he slowly eased himself down, closing his eyes for a brief moment when he felt the tip of James's cock enter, “Can't have been that unsexy.” 

James hummed lightly and looked at Qrow's face. Goddamn, Qrow was so fucking sexy like that. The way he was slowly sinking down on James's cock was almost enough to make James want to come right away. But he didn't, he could restrain himself and he wanted to feel Qrow move. He was about to take a hold of Qrow's cock but his hand was slapped away.

“Don't worry about that now, just enjoy yourself, Jimmy,” Qrow murmured as he dug his fingers into the sheets, “You...  I think you can let go. It's in.” 

James did as he was asked and put his hands on Qrow's hips, just holding them there firmly. Not pushing him down or anything since he wanted Qrow to do it at his own pace.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Qrow hissed as he eased himself down a bit more and stopped for a while, taking a deep breath to relax, “What did you do, James, sell your soul for huge junk?”

“I didn't have to since the military paid for it,” James dryly said but groaned as Qrow moved a bit again, “And it is not an all that uplifting topic, to be honest.”

“At least your dick is quite uplifting.”

“Jesus Christ, Qrow, will you ever stop?”

Qrow just snickered but his eyes widened as he accidentally lowered himself all the way, his leg had started to cramp, making it hard to stay up. He cursed loudly for a while and met James's wide eyes when he looked at him, “I'm fine. Just a damned cramp...” he gritted out and massaged his leg for a while, waiting for it to feel better.

“Do you... do you want to stop? Are you alright?” James asked in concern, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Qrow.

“Are you fucking serious?” Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow, “You're balls deep in me and you are asking me if I wanna stop? Fuck that, James, actually... fuck _me_.”

James took a deep breath and after observing Qrow's face for a while he experimentally rolled his hips, making Qrow gasp and close his eyes as he gripped the sheets tightly.

“Now you get it,” Qrow murmured and lustfully glanced down at James, “If I didn't want you to fuck me, I wouldn't have grabbed your dick in the first place.”

James growled, fingers digging into Qrow's hips, “Always so goddamned cocky, and don't you fucking dare make a dick joke again.”

Qrow just grinned as he carefully hoisted himself up a bit again only to slam himself back down. He repeated the motion carefully a few times, testing out his leg. Once he realized that his leg was doing quite fine and didn’t risk cramping again, he started putting a bit more force into his movements and moved up until just the tip of James's cock was inside him, then he'd slide back down. Sometimes slowly, as if he wanted to drag it out and tease James, and sometimes he'd come down hard and rough, which sent shivers of pleasure throughout his entire body.

“God,” James moaned as he moved his hips up towards Qrow as he was coming down, resulting in their bodies smacking together, making Qrow moan loudly. He took a firmer grip on Qrow's hips and started helping him move, “Jesus, Qrow!”

“I'm neither God nor Jesus,” Qrow murmured as he kept slamming down on James, “Whatever. Holy shit. Keep it up. Keep doing that. Oh fuuuck.”

The two of them would probably not last much longer, and it was probably for the best because Qrow was getting lifting himself and slamming himself down, even with James’s help.

James however sensed this and without any warning growled and pushed himself up so he could get Qrow down onto his back. 

“You’re just so damned good, Qrow,” he murmured as he thrust deeply into Qrow who groaned loudly, James knew _exactly_ how to fuck him good, “Always so good to me, aren’t you?.”

“Always, James,” Qrow moaned and wrapped his arms around James, fingers digging into his back as he felt James hand wrap around his cock, “James, _fuck_ , I’m not going to –“

At another well angled thrust Qrow let out a scream and felt his entire body convulse in pleasure. And after just a couple of more thrust at the same angle, Qrow came _hard_ even though James barely had had time to touch him. Qrow was quite sure that he could have come without James touching his cock, but that was something to try out another day.

“Shit, Qrow,” James moaned as he felt Qrow clench around him, he kept thrusting for a while, feeling Qrow’s trembling body against him, “Qrow, my Qrow, I –“

He cut himself off as he thrust into Qrow one final time, coming deep inside of him. Not many seconds later he collapsed on top of Qrow, shaking and breathing heavily.

The two of them hardly moved for a while, not caring about the stickiness between their bodies. After many years together they were certainly no strangers to bodily fluids.

“Can we move?” Qrow murmured after a while, “Your metal side is weighing me down, Jimmy.”

James just grunted as he wrapped his arms around Qrow and rolled over, making Qrow end up on top of him again, “Better?”

“Much,” Qrow chuckled and shifted on top of James, settling mostly on his left side, “That was pretty great. The definition of a perfect morning.”

“Mhm.”

“You have work today, don’t you?”

James sighed heavily, he really didn’t want to work, “I can stay for a while longer.”

“Winter will come looking for you,” Qrow mumbled as he lazily traced patterns across James’s chest with his fingers, “Remember last time?”

James scoffed, “I don’t think she will come looking for me after last time, and that was in the office, not in my private quarters. She’d hardly come all the way here.”

Qrow smirked. He could still remember the look on Winter’s face the time she had walked in on them in James’s office. She had hardly been able to look the two of them in the eye for weeks. And she _always_ knocked after that little incident.

“So… you’re saying you can stay for a while?”

“Mhm,” James agreed and pulled in Qrow for a kiss, “But not for long. I need a shower. You too.”

Qrow sighed, “Don’t want to.”

“We can shower _together_ ,” James pointed out, “That gets you some more time with me.”

“Only if you scrub my back. Or all of me.”

James chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Qrow, enjoying a couple of more moments in bed together.

“Anything for you, my love.”

If only every morning could be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say something witty after this but to be honest I'm just burning up because it's been a VERY long time since I wrote something like this.


End file.
